


You're a life saver

by Applesandoranges050



Series: You're a lifesaver [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Clarke's good with kids, Day Care, F/M, Fluff, Playtime, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandoranges050/pseuds/Applesandoranges050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke runs a toddler-parent program at Ark Children's Centre. Bellamy's a single father who just moved into the neighbourhood with his daughter, Mia, and meets Clarke. During circle/story time, Mia refuses to clean up her toys but Clarke steps in and saves the day. </p><p>Or the one where Bellamy can't help but notice how awesome Clarke is with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a life saver

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot that I wrote. I love fanfics with Bellamy as a father! :)

            It was a normal day at the Ark Children’s Centre with Clarke running her usual routine of setting up her toddler-parent program in one of the main rooms. It was the perfect part-time job that she had landed after doing her placement at the Centre for her nursing program; one that didn’t require her to be there 7 days a week but still allowed her to earn a descent amount of money on the side while studying to become a registered nurse. She absolutely loved the atmosphere of seeing parents interact with their children during her program and how they could benefit from it. Clarke secretly longed to have that dynamic in her life one day, but given the recent circumstances of her previous relationship, she knew that the chances of that happening to her wouldn’t come anytime soon.

After setting up the final activities, the usual parents and kids began to roll in, delighted to see what Clarke had in store for this week.

“Hey everyone! This week we’re keeping it pretty simple. I’ve got arts in crafts in the back corner, play dough and sensory bins over here, and of course you are more than welcome to enjoy the toy bins near the walls.” explained Clarke, smiling as the parents began “oo-ing” and “aw-ing” with their children as they began to explore. After a few minutes of hustling and bustling, things began to settle down when Clarke noticed an unfamiliar face enter the room. The young man looked quite nervous, holding on to a little girl who was probably around 2 or 3 years of age. He hesitated for a moment until he caught Clarke’s eye and slowly walked towards her.

“Hey…Um, I just recently moved into the neighbourhood with my daughter and a bunch of my neighbours told me about this place and I thought I’d give it a try. Do you mind if we join?” asked the man.

“Of course not! We’re always welcoming new families into the centre. I’m Clarke Griffin, program facilitator” she said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“Bellamy Blake” he replied.

“And who’s this little one?” asked Clarke, smiling brightly at the young girl who was the spitting image of her father with brown eyes and beautiful freckles scattered around her face.

“I’m no little, I’m big!” she frowned.

“Mia, be nice. Say hi to Ms. Griffin” said Bellamy, trying to sound stern but failing. 

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry Mia, you are a big girl!” laughed Clarke, glancing at Bellamy who was smiling at her. Clarke felt a blush creeping in her cheeks.

“Look Mia! They have play dough, colouring books and all kinds of little toys!” said Bellamy enthusiastically, hoping that his daughter would find something fun.

Clarke led Bellamy and Mia to the sensory table where other parents were playing with their kids. At first, Mia felt hesitant to try, but sooner than later curiosity got the best of her and she dove right into the play dough activity with her father.

“So, you mentioned that you just moved into the neighbourhood?” asked Clarke, as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Bellamy.

“Yeah…about a week ago today actually. I recently got a teaching job here, so I decided to make the big move from Mount Weather to Arkadia. It’s been tough but I have my sister and a couple of close friends who’ve been helping me settle down – especially with this one. They aren’t joking when they say “terrible twos” laughed Bellamy, as he stroked Mia’s hair, admiring how focused she was on the play dough.

“Ah yes, the “terrible twos”. I’m sure you and your wife will get through it. It’s just a phase” she half shrugged, glancing at Mia who was attempting to make a butterfly out of the play dough using the cutters that she had set up on the table earlier.

“Oh um… It’s just me and her actually” said Bellamy. Clarke glanced at his hands, noticing now that he wasn’t wearing a ring on his finger. Bellamy could sense Clarke’s hesitation.

“My wife died in an accident about a year ago. That was also one of the reasons why I decided to move away from Mount Weather. I needed to move on, start fresh and be a better father for her.”

“I’m so sorry...about your wife. If it makes anything better I think you’re doing an amazing job with Mia” smiled Clarke, feeling a slight lump in her throat after listening to his words. At the same time, in the 5-10 minutes of just meeting them, it amazed her that he felt so comfortable with sharing such a personal part of his life to her.

“I didn’t mean to be such a downer. Don’t be sorry. It’s gotten a lot easier talking about her. And thanks, that truly means a lot coming from you” he smiled back. Clarke could feel her cheeks heating up. “Man it is hot in here,” she thought to herself.

“Well, I’ll let you two be for now. For the toddler program that I’m running, we usually do a half an hour of “toddler-parent” interaction – hence all the activities and parents scattered around in the room. Then we finish up the last half hour with a quick circle/story time as a group.” explained Clarke, pointing around.

“Sounds great, thanks Clarke” smiled Bellamy. And with that, Clarke got up and walked around the room to talk with the other parents in the program. Throughout the half hour, Clarke found herself glancing across the room, eyes falling on Bellamy and Mia as the two made their way to the toy bins. She smiled as she watched Mia enthusiastically begin preparing a picnic out of the pretend food in one of the bins for both her and her father. The spark and excitement in Mia’s eyes made her wonder if she had seen these toys before. Bellamy looked up from his laughing daughter, catching Clarke’s eyes for what felt like more than a minute. Clarke simply smiled back at him, as his daughter placed a tiara on his head.

Lost in her own train of thoughts, Clarke suddenly realized that the first half hour was coming to an end which meant that she had to gather the families and begin circle time.

“Okay, my awesome boys and girls, and parents! It’s time to clean up our toys and finish up our crafts because in 5 minutes we’re going to start circle and story time!” she clapped. Her usual families began to clean up, knowing the routine of the program – all, except Mia who began to cry as she refused to pack up to toy bin she had been playing with. Quickly, she walked over to them, hoping to help out.

“Sweetheart, don’t cry. I promise we’ll have the chance to play with these again” explained Bellamy, who began putting back the toys in the bins. Mia still refused, crying and stomping on the ground. Several parents began glancing their way, making Bellamy feel uneasy.

“Hey, don’t mind them” she whispered, as she turned to Mia, crouching down to her level.

“Hi Mia, are you upset that I told you and daddy to clean up?” she asked, trying to get the toddler's attention whose cries began to simmer down into small whimpers. Mia sniffed as she turned towards Clarke.

“Yeah…I want play” replied Mia, hiccupping in between her words.

“I know, I love to play with the toys too. Tell you what. I’m going to be starting circle time with the parents and other children in a few minutes and I’m going to make you my special helper today! Do you know what a special helper gets to do?” asked Clarke enthusiastically, hoping to make a small deal with the little toddler. Mia shook her head.

“A special helper gets to sit with me in the front, help me lead the songs and the story book. Would you like to help Ms. Clarke today with doing that?” she asked, reaching her arms out to her. Mia thought for a moment, then finally nodded her head, walking into Clarke’s arms for a hug. Clarke steadied herself, picking Mia up easily and headed to the front of the room where the rest of the parents began to gather.

“You’re a lifesaver” whispered Bellamy, settling himself beside Clarke.

"No worries," she smiled back. 

Clarke went through the motions of circle time, singing the usual songs with Mia handing out the little props to the children sitting in the circle. Evidence of tears and sadness were long gone as she was happy to be the centre of attention doing her task to the best of her ability for Clarke. Finally they ended with a story and the parents began packing up to leave. Mia on the other hand, began crying once again, not wanting to leave.

“You’re more than welcome to stay for the rest of the afternoon if you’d like. The families usually go home, but the play area is open until 6pm” explained Clarke, smiling at Bellamy while crouching down to Mia’s level and rubbing her back to soothe her.

“You really love it here don’t you?” Mia simply nodded, sniffling with her thumb in her mouth.

“Here, lets make something for daddy to eat in the play kitchen,” said Clarke, taking Mia’s hand and walking over to the toy area. Bellamy chuckled; simply admiring how easily this woman he had just met was handling his daughter. 

“You know, you’re really good at this.”

“Good at what?” asked Clarke, looking at Bellamy.

“This - with my daughter. She’s not really good at opening up with new people, but somehow she’s so comfortable around you,” he explained. Clarke smiled, another blush beginning to form around her face.

“Well I am surrounded by toddlers almost on a daily basis, I guess I’ve just learned how to handle those moments,” Shrugged Clarke. Though part of her couldn’t help but notice Mia as well. Even though the three of them had just met, it was almost as if she had felt safe with Clarke. Bellamy stared at her lovingly, simply taking in the features of her face, her blue eyes. Clarke herself suddenly realized how beautiful Bellamy was; brown curly hair, brown eyes and a constellation of freckles on his face that was similar to his daughter’s. However Mia had other plans, breaking the moment between them.

“Teacher eat! Teacher eat!” cheered Mia, placing a pretend cake in front of Clarke who took a pretend bite out of the toy.

“Mmmmm! Did you make this Mia? This is super delicious!”

“Daddy eat! Daddy eat!”

“Wow Mia, this is yummy! I think we’ve got a chef in the house!” said Bellamy, tickling his daughter who let out a cute squeal.

The three of them spent the next few hours playing in the toy kitchen, switching up to playing dress up and later having teatime together. Soon enough, Mia began to yawn and rub her eyes.

“Looks like it’s time for someone’s nap, huh Mia?” said Bellamy, carrying the toddler into his arms and rubbing soothing circles into her back. Within minutes, Mia had knocked out. Bellamy slowly placed her in her stroller, careful not to wake her up.

“Thanks for today… I actually had a lot of fun hanging here.”

“Me too. I mean, I always fun at work...but today was extra special” replied Clarke, smiling back at him.

“Look… I was a – you know, if you’d like…. We could go get some coffee or even dinner one day once things get settled down?” he asked while rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get the words out.

Clarke thought for a moment, thinking about her previous relationship and how that went to the dumpster. But for some odd reason, things felt right with Bellamy. There was clearly a connection between them and she would be stupid to let that get away.

“Sure…I’d really like that” she replied softly, reaching over to grab his hand.

“Great!” smiled Bellamy, breathing a sigh of relief. Then he reached into his pocket grabbing his phone. Clarke chuckled, taking his phone and tapped her number in.

“Well, I gotta take this little one home…I’ll call you later on?” he asked.

“Yeah, for sure. See you soon!” said Clarke. Without hesitation, she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“See ya,” smiled Bellamy. And finally he left, leaving Clarke alone to smile stupidly at herself. Things were finally looking up for her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)


End file.
